1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to a golf putter having a variably configurable head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to golfing enthusiasts, golfing equipment manufacturers and others interested in the game, various putting styles, types of putters, practice equipment, and the like have been developed in attempts to master the skill. Among other considerations, such as the ability to read a green, development of the senses and timing required for aiming, gaging distances and stroking the ball, selection of a putter which feels right to the golfer is a very important factor. In attempting to obtain a putter having the right feel, a golfer may try several styles of putters before deciding which one feels right to him, and oftentimes will change putters when one he has been using, maybe for years, no longer feels right, or when he is attempting to correct problems which have developed in his putting.
In some instances, golfers have been known to change putters in accordance with the condition of the green, for example, on a wet green he will use a heavier putter than he would on a dry green.
To the best of my knowledge, all prior art putters employ a head which is cast or otherwise formed as a solid one-piece structure which leaves little or no possibility for a golfer to modify the head to suit himself. Thus, if a golfer wants to change his putter, for whatever reason, he must search through the tremendous number of commercially available putters until he finds one that suits, or most nearly suits, his requirements.
For the above reasons, golf equipment manufacturers provide a tremendous variety of putter styles, and many golfers own more than one. In addition to being expensive, from a manufacturing standpoint, and confusing as well as expensive from the user's standpoint, this condition creates problems for the retail supplier in that he must obtain and display a tremendous number of putters if he hopes to do a reasonable business in that area.
The magnitude of the above described problems will be easily understood upon consideration of the fact that many currently available putter styles must be fabricated and supplied in both right and left hand configurations.
Therefore, the need exists for a new and improved golf putter having a variably configurable head which overcomes some of the problems of the prior art.